This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. It is necessary, along with development of sample preparation methods, to perform initial evaluation of the ESR microscope instruments with well defined and characterized phantoms. Characterization is not a trivial procedure because the test samples must contain radicals positioned in various locations in a three dimensional structure with accuracy better than a micron. Therefore, the fabrication of these test samples represents a significant task on its own that must be accomplished in the context of our instrumentation r &d effort. Among other types of test samples, we will consider 1) microscopic radical grains placed at specific locations on a well-characterized 3D structure and 2) trityl-doped liquid and LiNc-BuO suspensions that fill specific holes in a glass structure. These two types of well defined micro-samples will be fabricated with the aid of Cornell Nano-Biotechnology Center (as done in our previous 9GHz c.w. work) and the advanced photolithography and sub-micron scale processing capabilities of the Cornell NanoScale Science &Technology Facility (CNF). Dr. Shin, who has recently joined our ACERT staff, has completed the CNF qualification program and will initiate this subproject in summer 2008.